Secret Birth
by sjt1988
Summary: Hermione finds out that she is pregnant with Ron's and her second child. Ron has to go away for work and he doesn't find out until he gets back. Squeal to A Little Gift that is not to be Kept Hidden.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up without the alarm going off, with Ron not being there. I turned off my alarm with my wand. I looked over to Ron's side of the bed to see that he hadn't come home last night. Ron has been working a lot lately so he would come home only to sleep, shower, and a change of clothes. I should get up before Rose wakes up.

I got up and made the bed before going in the shower. This is the only time I have to myself since Ron was working, I have to get Rose up, dress, and to the Burrow before I go to work. I can't wait until work slows down for Ron so he can be here for Rose. She has notice that Ron isn't here.

I finish getting dress and head down the hall to Rose's room. There was a name plate on her door. I open the door to see Rose standing in her crib. She smiled at me. "Mama," Her arms are up for me to pick her up.

"Hey, Rosie," I pick her pull and put her on the changing table. I changed her nappy and put her in a yellow summer dress. I carried her downstairs to the kitchen and put her in her highchair. I got her a bowl of cereal while I grab the papers I needed for work. I made lunch for Ron and me. I cheek my date book and see what meeting I have today. I see that I have a healer appointment after work. I will have to tell Molly that I will be late today.

I grab my briefcase, Rose's bag, and lunch. "Are you ready for Grandmum's?" Rose laughed and clapped her hands, she knew where we were going. I pick her up and went out the backdoor. I apparated to the Burrow, I went in through the kitchen door.

Molly was at the stove, she turned around when the door open. "Hermione, how are you doing?" She came and took Rose from me. I put Rose's bag down.

"Good, I have a healer appointment after work but I should be here afterwards." Molly nodded.

"Okay we always enjoy having Rose with us." I kissed Rose on the head and headed for the Ministry.

When I got there I went to the second level, I went down the hall to the Auror department. There was a young auror at the front desk, he looked up when he saw me. I gave him a smile as I walked passed. I walked pass many cubicles before I came to the office that I wanted. The door had Ron's name and Harry's name on it. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," Ron voice came at me. I opened the door to see Ron sitting behind his desk with folders stack high. Harry was nowhere to be seen. Ron didn't look up when I came in. He was in the same clothes that he was wearing yesterday. He had on a day growth of beard on his face.

"Ron," I said. He looked up with a smile on his face. There was love in his eyes. It took us eight years before we said I love you by that time I was pregnant with Rose. Before Rose we were just sleeping together for three years. We have been married for almost three years.

"Hermione," He gets up and come over to kiss. "What brings you here?"

"I brought you lunch." I pulled out a brown paper bag and handed it to him. "Since you didn't come home last night." Ron looked down at the floor.

"Sorry," He looked up for second. "I'm trying to catch this guy who's gone underground when I found out who he was. I'm trying to find him."

I put my hand on his cheek and made him look at me. "Ron, it's okay. This is your job. You have to do what you can. I love you always remember that." I kissed him one more time before I moved away from him. "Try to be home for dinner, Rose misses her dad." I opened the door to find Harry standing on the other side. I smiled at him. "Hello, Harry how are you doing?"

Harry smiled back at me. He knew what I was asking if he had been there the whole time and did he hear what Ron and I were talking about. "I'm good," I gave me a hug. "I'll make sure he gets home tonight." He whispered in my ear. I nodded before letting go and heading for my office.

I spent my day trying to work on a law that will help werewolves. I left a little before four to make my appointment. I went to my healer's office, her assistant was behind the desk. "Hermione Weasley," I smiled at her.

She smiled back and handed me a clipboard. "Just fill out these questions before we call you in." I nodded and took a seat in the waiting area. I looked at the paper and started to fill it out.

Everything was going great when I came to this question. ' _When was your last period?'_ I had to think about it. I normally would know right away but with me working and trying to raise a fifteen month old baby when my husband hasn't been home for the last month. I put down May. I finish the last five questions but I kept coming back to that question.

Could I be pregnant?

Ron and I talked about having more children but we wanted to wait until we were more stable with work, the house and raising Rose. We wanted Rose to be older. If I am I know that Ron will be happy and we would make it work for better or for worse. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. We could do this.

"Hermione Weasley," I was called into one of the rooms they have for patients. I went in and handed the questions to the assistant. "Please take a seat and Healer Mark will be with you." I nodded and took a seat.

I didn't have to wait long before Healer Mark came in. "Hello, Hermione." She looked at my papers. "Everything looks good but I'm going to check a few things." Healer Mark did everything she needed to do. She smiled. "There one more thing I would like to do." I nodded. "I see that you had you last period in May. I'm going to see if you are pregnant." I nodded. I knew this was going to happen. She took some blood. "It won't take long to see if you would like to wait for the result." I nodded. She left and I waited for about fifteen minutes before she came back.

"Hermione, you're pregnant. I suggest you make an appointment with your midwife." I nodded. I left soon after that and went to pick up Rose from the Burrow.

I couldn't stop thinking that I'm pregnant again. I tried to think when this happen. It was the day when George and Angelina had their daughter Roxanne. After holding Roxanne, Ron gave me that look and I knew what was going to happen. We forgot protection that night and now we are going to have a baby. I'm going to have to tell Ron sometime. Maybe I will wait until things quiet down at work, if it doesn't happen. I'll tell him by my birthday. I smile and go with that plan.

When I get to the Burrow, I find Ginny was there. "Hey, Ginny." Ginny looks at me and knows that something is wrong with me. She hugs me.

"Is everything okay?" She asked as she lets me go.

"Yeah," But Ginny narrowed her eyes. She was going to say something when Molly walked in. She had Al in one arm and Rose in another. James came running in. He ran straight for his mum. Ginny picked him up and kissed him on the cheek. James laughed. She sifted James to one arm and took Al from her mum. I reached for Rose who came to with a smile. "Mum, I'm sorry that it took long then I told you." Ginny put James down who ran to the sitting room.

"That's alright Ginny. I love having the boys." Molly smiled. "Would you girls like some tea?"

"No, thank you. I have to get home and make dinner." Ginny told her mum. She was looking to see if James had come back. I shook my head no. I didn't want to say anything about the baby until I told Ron and I knew that I would tell Molly right away if we had tea. James came back in the room with some toys that he had brought. Molly had the kids' bags ready for us. Ginny took James' hand and we walked out together. Ginny wanted to ask if everything was alright but didn't because James would repeat anything I told his mother, so I asked her.

"Why were you late?" Ginny smiled at the safe topic.

"There was a quidditch meeting today and I had to report on it." She had a face like it was the boringness meeting she ever been too. I laughed. She held on to James tightly. "See you later, Hermione." She disappeared before me. I held on to Rose and disappeared to home.

Later that night I was working on papers for work, Ron still wasn't home from work, and Rose was sleeping when Ginny decide to make a visit. She came through the fireplace, I thought she was Ron so I made my way to the sitting room. "Oh," I said. Ginny smiled knowing I was looking for my husband.

"Sorry, I'm not the Weasley you are hoping for." She brushed the ash off of her. "I know something is wrong so you are going to tell me so I can help you."

I smiled. "Come in the kitchen, I'll make tea and tell you." We went in the kitchen. I put a pot on. "Where are the boys?" I asked. I knew that they were with their father but I didn't want to tell Ginny right away about me being pregnant.

"They're at home sleeping with Harry watching them." Ginny got out two cups, the sugar, and the milk for the tea. I frowned. Harry came home to see his family but Ron still isn't home. It was just me and Rose and it is very hard to have a conversation with a one year old when she only says six words. Ginny saw my frown and came to hug me. "I'm sorry my brother isn't here. I could go and get him to bring him home to you and Rose."

I shook my head no. "No, he's needed at work right now. He will be home some time tonight." The water went off, I poured the water in the tea pot were I had the tea. I brought the pot to the table, poured some in each of the cups. We made our teas the way we wanted in silence.

"So what is going on?" Ginny asked she took a drink of her tea.

I took a sip before telling her. "I'm pregnant."

"Is that all," Ginny smiled. "That is great."

"I know it is," I said. "I am happy. I know Ron and I didn't plan and we wanted to wait maybe another year before we had another baby. I love it already."

"But that is not the problem." Ginny said. I shook my head.

"No, I have to tell Ron but I don't want to worry him because of work. I know he will cut down on his work and be there for me. I know in the back of his mind he will be thinking of work. We need the money so I don't want to tell him." I let it all out. Ginny reached across and patted my hand.

"You have to tell him."

"I know, I was to see if work was going to slow down if not I was going to tell him on my birthday." Ginny smiled.

"I'm here for you." I nodded. "Do you know how far along you are?" I shook my head.

"No, I was going to find out tomorrow at my midwife appointment. I think I'm about seven or eight weeks." I said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Ginny asked. After I told her I felt some relief.

"Yeah, that would be great." I would like to bring Ron but he still doesn't know. "My appointment is at nine. I could meet you at the Burrow when we drop off the kids." Ginny finishes her tea.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." We get up and go to the fireplace. Ginny hugs me. "Everything going to be okay," She said before going through the fireplace. I went and shut off the lights and clean the tea service before going up to bed.

The next morning I woke to see that Ron was here and gone already. I went through my morning thinking about my appointment and the last time this happen I had Ron with me. I got Rose together for her day with her grandmother. She was happy as a baby could be.

She wanted out of arms when she saw her cousins were at the Burrow. Teddy, Vic, and Dom were playing outside. Rose wanted to play with her older cousins but I had a good hold on her. I brought her in and saw that Ginny was already here with the boys. She was handing them off to her mother. Rose wanted Al right away. As soon Molly put Al down, Rose wanted down. I put her down and watched her go to her cousin. She started talking in baby talk to Al like he knew what she was talking about. I nodded to Molly to let her know that Rose was here. Ginny saw me and nodded.

"You girls have fun today," Molly said as Ginny and I went to the door. Ginny waved to her mother.

As soon as the door was closed I asked. "What did you tell your mother?"

"That we wanted to do breakfast before we had to go to work." Ginny said. I nodded before disapparated.

We both show up in front of the Witches' Birthing Center. Ginny gives my hand a squeeze before we go in. I walk up to the desk when we get in. The woman looks up at me with a smile. "Welcome to Witches' Birthing Center. How may I help you?"

"Hermione Weasley, I have an appointment with Midwife Lisa Thomas." I smiled back at her. She looked down and came back to me.

"Please take a seat Mrs. Weasley someone will be with you soon." I nodded and went to take a seat next to Ginny. We didn't have to wait long before I was called.

I changed and took a seat on the table to wait for my midwife. Ginny took a seat in the chair that was for fathers. I wanted to say something but Ms. Thomas came in.

"Welcome back, Hermione. How are we doing?" She smiled at me. "Hello, Ginny. You are not pregnant, too are you?"

Ginny laughed. "No, I here for Hermione," Ms. Thomas nodded.

"Hermione, can you please lay down." I lay down. Ms. Thomas did some wand work and a green bubble appeared. "Everything looks good. You're about eight weeks pregnant. Here he is." She pointed to my baby. "You know what you need to do for this little one." I nodded. "I'll see you next month. Make sure to make your next appointment." I nodded and Ms. Thomas left.

I changed and left with Ginny. Ginny went back home to work on her article without the boys there and I went to the Ministry. I could go in and tell Ron that I'm going to have a baby but I don't. I don't want to worry him so I didn't go to his office.

August turned into September; it grew closer to my birthday and me telling Ron about the baby. Work hadn't slow down for Ron. I had my morning sickness at different times of the day so Ron didn't see. I was planning a dinner to tell him, I had Molly take Rose for the night. I think she knew what was happening. Ron came home early a couple of days before the dinner.

I was making dinner for me and Rose when I heard the front door open. I wiped my hands before going to see who it was. Ron was heading upstairs, I followed him to our room. Ron was pulling out clothes and throwing them in the bag that was on the bed. I folded my hands in front of me.

"Ron, where are you going?" I asked. Ron stopped and looked at me.

"India, the guy finally showed his face." He went, zipped up the bag, and grabbed it. "I won't be long." He kissed me and left the room.

"I'm pregnant," I said softly that he didn't hear. I went back to the kitchen to find Ron saying goodbye to Rose. He saw me standing there, he came over, kissed me one more time.

"I love you. Take care of you and Rose." He kissed me and walked out of the house.

I picked Rose and buried my face in her red curly so she didn't see the tears. "You're going to be a big sister, Rosie."


	2. Chapter 2

It was the Sunday after my birthday and Rose and I were going to the Burrow for dinner. I decide to tell the family today because I knew I was going to start showing. Molly was giving me looks like she knew what was happening since the end of August. I gather everything we were going to need for the Burrow. Rose was excited she knew we were going to see Grandmum and Granddad. I went through the floo.

And ran into children. Vic and Dom were running after Teddy who was holding something above his head. Molly was running behind them as fast as her little legs could take her. James, Louis, and Fred were running in the other way. I made my way around them to the kitchen where I found all of the adults. Al was in the corner playing with some toys. I put Rose down next to him. Rose started to talk to him in her baby talk. Ginny was the first one to see me.

"Hermione," Ginny waved her over. I took a seat next to her. Harry was sitting next to her. He threw me a smile before continuing his conversation with Bill. Ginny saw that Ron wasn't here, "Still busy at work." I nodded.

"He went to India a couple days before my birthday." I sighed. Ginny gave me a look she knew I was going to tell Ron that I was pregnant on my birthday. "Ron still doesn't know but I'm going to tell the family today so they won't be surprise when I start showing." Ginny nodded in understanding.

"You know everyone here will be there for you, if it just watching Rose so you can go to the midwife or helping you set up the nursery for the baby." Ginny gave me a sideways hug.

"Thanks Ginny." I said before Molly saw me. She came over to hug me.

"Hermione, have you been feeling well." Molly gave me the concern mother look.

"Yeah," I don't look her in the eye.

"Are you sure?" She asked. I nodded and she went back to making dinner.

Everyone was sitting around the table, passing the food around. They were laughing and talking. Children were trying to be heard over the adults. This is what I loved about my family, everyone was happy and laughing. I made sure Rose was eating the food on her plate before I took a sigh to tell everyone that I was pregnant, my husband doesn't know, and he is in India.

"Hey," I yelled over everyone. Everyone's eyes went to me even four month old Roxanne. "Ron and I are going to have a baby." Everyone started to congratulate me on the baby. Molly got up from her chair and hugged me.

"How far along are you?" Audrey asked.

"Thirteen weeks," I smiled. All the women smiled in understanding, I was done with my morning sickness and the next three months were the fun ones.

"Where is the happy father?" George asked. I looked at my brother-in-law and best friend.

"Would you like to answer that one, Harry?" Harry gave me a confused look like he didn't know what I was talking. "You know what I'm talking about Harry." Harry swallowed his food before answering.

"Ron is in India catching a bad guy," Harry looked around the room.

"Does he know?" Molly asked. I shook my head. There was a depressed look in her eyes for a second before I saw hope. "Do you know if he will be back in time for the birth?" She asked me.

I gave her a weak smile. "I don't know." I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes. Ginny wrapped an arm around me. Molly threw Harry a dirty look like this was his entire fault. Harry wanted to defend himself but Ginny shook her head at him.

"We'll be here for you," Molly said, looking at every adult in the room. They all nodded.

"Thank you, guys."

"What do your parents think about this?" Molly asked. Shit I forgot to call my parents but I knew when I told them that Ron was not here Mum would be on the first plane here to help out.

"I'm going to tell them tomorrow." I gave Molly encouraging smile. She nodded but I don't think she would believe me. The rest of the dinner everyone talked about what I was going to have and what the name should be.

* * *

The next day before work I called my parents. "Hello," Mum answered it after the first couple of rings.

"Hi, Mum," I said.

"Hermione, how are you doing?" I could hear the happiness in her voice.

"Good," It felt really good to talk to her.

"How is my beautiful granddaughter?" I looked over to Rose who was playing with her toys on the floor.

"She's great Mum." Rose looked at me. I smiled. "Rose, do you want to say to Grandmum." I went over to her and put the phone to her ear. Mum started to talk to her and Rose's face just shine. She said the few words she could. I knew my mum was happy. After Rose said bye I took the phone away from her ear.

"Mum, there is something I want to tell you," I said after I got the phone back from Rose.

"What dear?" I could tell she was excited about what I was going to tell her.

"I'm pregnant."

"That is great. How does Ron feel about it?" I knew she was going to ask this. This was the part I wasn't looking forward to.

"Mum, Ron doesn't know," I sighed.

"Why? He should have been the first one you tell."

"He would have but he not here." I took a breath. "He's in India for work."

"Hermione you are all by yourself with a one year old." Mum said.

"Mum I do have his family here." I said. I heard my mum sigh.

"I know dear but no one is in the house with you." I nodded agreeing with her even when she couldn't see me. "I'm coming out as soon as I can. I'll stay with you until Ron gets back or until the baby is born."

"Mum you don't have too."

"I'm coming out and that is final." Mum said in her there is no arguing with her. I sighed.

"Let me know when you are coming in and I'll be there to pick you up." I knew she was smiling on the other side of the phone. We talked for the next couple of minutes before we hung up. It felt good to get that off my chest.

* * *

The next day Mum told when she would be coming in. I wrote it on the calendar. I had to make sure the car that we rarely used was ready and I had the right car seat for Rose. I made sure the guest room was ready for her. Saturday was here before I knew it. I got Rose in her car seat and drove to the airport. I found parking and got Rose in her stroller. We went to wait at the baggage claim for my mum.

Mum found us first. She hugged me. She looked down at me to see if there was a baby bump. "You look beautiful, Hermione." Mum kissed me on the cheek. "Look how you grown, Rose." She took Rose out of her stroller. She ran kisses all over Rose's face. Rose giggled.

"Let's get your bag and we can go have lunch," I pushed the stroller towards baggage claim three were her bags were coming from. We took her three bags and went to the car. I buckle Rose in before Mum put her bags in the car. We had lunch before we made it home. I let Mum get settle in her room.

"Tomorrow we are going to the Burrow for dinner." Mum nodded.

"I can't wait to talk to Molly," Mum and Molly became fast friends after Mum came up here for Rose's birth. They like to pass stories about their children from when they were little. Mum went upstairs to rest.

I had gotten Rose down for a nap when my floo went off. I thought it was Ron but it was Ginny with James and Al. I waited for the floo to go off again but it didn't. Harry must be working today. She placed Al in the play pen with Rose where he went right to sleep. Ginny followed me to the kitchen so we can talk without waking Al or Rose.

"What brings you here, Ginny?" I put on a pot of tea. Ginny put James down before helping me with the tea.

"Your mum is here," I nodded. I pointed upstairs.

"She's taking a nap," Ginny nodded.

"I need help with something," I nodded. I placed the tea service on the table.

"With what?" I asked. I made myself a cup while Ginny made her own tea. She gave James a cookie from a package that I had brought out.

"To tell Harry that I'm pregnant," Ginny smiled. I smiled back.

"One that is great and just tell him," I took a sip of my tea.

"I know. I hope this one is a girl." Ginny patted her womb. I nodded. "And I'm going to tell him. I was wondering if you could watch the boys. I want to plan this dinner for him and I don't want the boys there. So, I was wondering they could sleep over and you could bring them home or the Burrow the next day."

"Sure. When?" I asked. Ginny looked away.

"Tonight," She looked back at me with a smile.

"Fine but the next time give me a little more warning." I sighed. That when Ginny smile grew.

"If this one is a girl there won't be a next time." We laugh and James joined in. Ginny kissed James on his head of black hair. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I would be happy with either one but I think I would like a boy. I would like a least one of each." Ginny smiled.

"Let's hope. Thank you for watching the boys. I'll go and get their things and be back in twenty minutes." Ginny got up, kissed James on the head, and left. I clean up and put James down for a nap when I saw him yawn.

* * *

The next five weeks went by pretty quickly. With Mum here I didn't have to worry about a lot of things around the house. Ginny told everyone that she pregnant and they were happy but not as happy as the proud father. Harry went around and told everyone that he was going to have a little girl that look just like her mum. It was fun making fun of him. Ron still wasn't back. I wrote him letters but it was hard telling him what was going on without telling him about my pregnancy. I told him that Rose was growing and that my mum had come up for a visit but not way she was up here.

Today was midwife appointment and I was going to find out the sex of the baby. Ginny was going with me because we have been scheduling our appointments together. We met at the Burrow where she was dropping the boys off. Rose was at home with my mum. That another good thing about Mum being here is can watch Rose while I go to work and appointments.

"Are you ready to know what you are having?" Ginny asked me as we walked in Witches' Birthing Center. I nodded.

"Then I can get started on decorating their room." I patted my five month belly. We went to the counter and give then our names. They told us to have a seat.

"What are you going to do to the room?" Ginny asked.

"For the boys I was think red and gold with a quidditch theme. For a girl I was thinking yellow and white with a spring theme."

"I like them both." Ginny said.

"Hermione Weasley," I was called in. Ginny went with me to the room. "You know what to do." I nodded. "Ms. Thomas will be with you in a minute." I nodded. I got ready on the bed.

"I'm so excited for you." Ginny looked ready to jump up and down.

"Wait until next month when you find out what you are going to have." Ginny laughed.

"I know it's going to be a girl." She stated as I should have known. I laughed.

There was a knock on the door and Ms. Thomas came in. "Hello, girls. Let me guess I'm seeing you next Ginny," She looked at Ginny. Ginny nodded. "Let's have a look." Ms. Thomas put her wand on my womb and a green bubble pop up. I could hear my child's heartbeat. It was music to my ears. "Everything looks good. Would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"You are having a little boy." I felt tears coming down. I wiped them away. I looked over to Ginny to see that she was crying too. Ms. Thomas smiled. "I'll be back in a little while to check on you," She pointed to Ginny. Ms. Thomas left.

"Ginny, I'm having a boy." I picture a little boy who looked like Ron. Ginny hugged me.

"I'm happy for you." Ginny got on the table. "Now you can think of names." I nodded. Soon Ms. Thomas was back and checking on Ginny. I so wanted to tell Ron that we were going to have a boy but he doesn't know.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you for helping," I hugged George. George and his brothers came over to help with the baby's room. They painted the room and put the furniture together.

"It was no problem. You are having my brother's baby." George kissed me on the cheek. He leaned down to my stomach. "You be a good boy for your mummy." He winked at me before going through the fireplace.

I walked upstairs as best as I could with my nine month belly will allow. Last weekend Bill had asked if I had everything ready for my son. I shook my head no and he planned with his brothers that they would come over and help me. Everyone was here at nine. The women help me wash my son's clothes and the men spent the day in the room. The kids were running around the house. It was good that they came over to help because Ron still wasn't back from India. I tried to hold off thinking about names so he could help but our son would be coming any day now.

I got to my son's new room to see what they did. The walls were gold with red trim. There was quidditch equipment was flying around the room. There were quidditch players flying around the room. The crib was under the window. The dresser was to the right next to the closet. The changing table and the rocking chair were to the left of the crib.

"It's a beautiful room, Hermione." Mum came to stand next to me. Rose was on her hip. Rose was putting out her arms for me to take. I took her from Mum. Rose settled in my arms. I knew Rose was tired from everything that happened today.

"I'm going to put her to bed." I walked across the hall to Rose's room. I changed her into her pajamas and put her down to sleep. I kissed the top of her head. "Good night, Rose. I love you." I stood there watching her sleep. She was beautiful with her red curls. Every day she would ask me if her brother was here yet and every day I would tell her soon. I left my little girl's room and went to my room.

I looked at the empty spot that was going to be next to me tonight. I changed into my pajamas. I got in bed and thought of my husband that I haven't seen since September. On his birthday I wrote him to him and told him that I had a surprise for him when he came home. Either he was going to come home when I was still pregnant or when our son was here. I tried to sleep but I knew I wasn't going to get much with my son deciding that it was time to play. So I picked up the book I was reading. So it was a name book but I still had no name. I was in the H's and at the end when I saw the name Hugo and it fitted just right for my son. I closed the book and set it down. I think I could get a few hours of sleep.

* * *

I felt the first one when I was at work. I was putting the finishing touches on a report before I went on maternity leave. I looked at the clock to see how long I have. There was twenty minutes between them. I grabbed my bag and went to find a family member that worked here. I ran into Harry.

"Harry, I need you to take me to the birthing center right now." Harry's eyes widen, he looked down that my belly and back at me.

"He's coming right now," I nodded.

"You shouldn't look confused you did this two times before." I pulled him to the floo network. Harry didn't say anything just help me through the floo.

Harry went right up to the counter and told them that I was here. They got me into a room right away. They help me get comfortable while Harry was pacing. "I'll go and get Ginny and your mum." Harry said in a rushed voice. Before I could nod he was already gone.

Ginny was the first to show up. She moved as fast as her eight month stomach would allow. "Don't worry. Mum got the boys right now. She's waiting out there with Dad. Harry went to get your Mum and Rose." I nodded. "How far apart are you?"

"Fifteen minutes and three centimeters," I said as I felt another contraction. "Ms. Thomas said it could be awhile." Ginny nodded and took the seat in the chair that was next to the bed.

Ginny and Mum traded spots on the chair throughout the night. It was at three in the morning when Ms. Thomas said I was ready. Mum let me grab her hand when Ms. Thomas told me to push. Before I knew it he was out. Ms. Thomas cut the cord and let me see my son before they took him away to get clean. Mum wiped my brow.

"You did it. A beautiful healthy baby boy," She kissed the top of my head. They brought my baby back to me in a blue blanket. He had a head of red curls and the bluest eyes like his father. I hope his eyes stay that color. He looked like his father so much. Tears were running down my face. I saw my mum crying.

"Mum would you like to hold your grandson?" She nodded and took Hugo from me.

"What is this little guy's name?" Mum asked.

I smiled because I just came up with his middle name. "Hugo Ronald."

"It's perfect for this little guy," She handed Hugo back to me. "I'm going to get the family." I nodded. I watched Mum leave the room.

I looked down at Hugo. "Hugo, I'm sorry that your daddy couldn't be here but he loves you very much. You already have a big sister who can't wait to meet you." I kissed his head. "I love you, Hugo."

Soon everyone came in to see Hugo. He went around the room to his grandparents and his aunts and uncles. His cousins looked over their parents shoulders to see their new cousin. Rose came and sat on the bed with me. "You got your brother," I kissed her. Fleur handed me Hugo. I showed Rose her little brother.

"Can he play with me?" Were the first words out of her mouth. I laughed.

"When he is bigger," Rose nodded. I could tell she was tired. Molly and Mum caught on. Molly pushed the family out of the room. Mum took Rose off the bed.

"We'll be here later. You get some sleep." I nodded. I could feel my eyelids grow heavy. I fell asleep very quickly. Two days later I got to take Hugo home.

* * *

Ron's POV...

I was very tried but happy. We finally got the guy and now I can go home to my family, my two beautiful girls. After we caught the guy I caught the first portkey to England. I couldn't wait until I could feel the English weather again. My skin didn't hold up to the Indian heat. I was red the whole time there. It was turning to turn when I was leaving. I could smell the rain when I took my first breath after I landed in England. I picture my home and spun away.

I landed in the front yard. I looked at the house that held my family and smiled. I walked up the path and opened the front door. I was going to call out to Hermione and Rose when I heard a baby crying. It didn't sound like Rose. I looked to see if any of my family was here and it was their baby but no one was here. I followed the crying up the stairs. I heard someone talking from Rose's room. I was going to open the door but I continued to follow the crying. I opened the door to the room that we used for storage but I caught a gold room with red trim. There was a crib in the room. I walked over and saw a baby that looked like me. I picked him up and could smell him.

"Hello, who are you?" I asked the baby when I changed his nappy. After I changed his nappy he let out a big yawn and was ready to go back to sleep. I settle myself in the rocking chair and rocked him back and forth. He was asleep in no time. I saw my mother-in-law walk in the room.

"Ron, you're back," I nodded. She looked from me to the baby back to me then she ran from the room. She didn't come back but my beautiful wife show herself.

"Ron," she ran over to me. She wanted to jump in my arms until she remember the baby in my arms. She stood in front she was ready to explain to me what happen.

"Hermione, you don't have to explain. I can tell he is mine. What is his name?"

"Hugo Ronald Weasley," Hermione sighed. "I was going to tell you but you were off to India and I didn't want to tell you in a letter. I'm sorry," Tears welled up in her eyes. I got up and put Hugo in his crib.

"Hermione it's okay." I wiped the tears. "I'm only sorry that I couldn't be here for you." I wrapped my arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you. You had a job to do and you were here." Hermione leaned up and kissed me. Then I was taken down by a two-year-old.

"Daddy," I picked by my little princess and gave her a big wet kiss.

"Hello princess." Rose wrapped her little arms around me as not to let me go. Hermione came to stand up us after she checked on Hugo to make sure he was still sleeping. I saw the question in Hermione's eyes. "I'm happy." I leaned over and kissed her. "Thank you for our son." Hermione smiled. "I'm glad to be here with my family." With one arm I gave Hermione a hug and kept her by my side until Hugo let out a cry telling us he was hungry.


End file.
